


They will remember

by InazumaYume



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Colt is like dad to them, Father Figures, Mention of Death, Other, They are still kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InazumaYume/pseuds/InazumaYume
Summary: Colt was like a father to the Bad Batch.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	They will remember

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why now but i finally noticed how Bad Batch armor is similar to Colt's and Hunter's tattoo looks like the skull on Colt's helmet. Coincidence? I don't think so ;)

* * *

Colt was leaning against the pillar in the shadows. His eyes glued to the training group of cadets. They were clones but they looked so much different than other brothers. Defective ones. When he first heard about them he was sure they were going to be decommissioned like many others but those boys were lucky. They have desirable mutations that could be used in battle. He stirred when he was torn out of his thought by the loud roar. The biggest one was standing on the pile of training bots and was waving in his direction with the wide smile on his face. Colt snorted under his helmet and made his way toward the group. He noticed silver haired watchful stare and he shivered. That kid was always making him uneasy, like a predator stalking a pray. He shook his head and fished a new data pad from a bag he was holding in one hand. When he reached the group he knelt next to the smallest clone. He took off his helmet and put it on the floor.

“Here, thought you will like it” his heart jumped at the gleeful smile he received from the small clone. His eyes sparkle like stars behind the goggles.

“Thank you _buir_ ” he smiled at the word. He loved those four and he always tried to bring them something that will make them happier but also better soldiers. He was sure that Tech will make a good use of all the knowledge he was able to gather for him on this pad.

“I see you outdone yourself this time Wreck. Were you able to top Cross?” he stood up and watched as Wrecker jumped of the pile and almost falls on the silver haired.

“Watch out _di’kut_ ” the lanky clone hissed at his brother. He knew too well how it felt to be crashed by this body to the floor. Last time he ended with two broken ribs.

“Sorry” Wrecker made a face of a beaten tooka and Colt could feel his heart sunk at that but he really tried not to take sides here.

“I think Cross took pity on him and let him won this time” the last one, Hunter suddenly appeared behind him. His smile was way too cute for a soldier but Colt knew it will disappear forever the moment those four will come back after their first mission. He returned the smile and the three of them watched the other two bickering for a moment.

\--------------

Colt was dead. Killed by the Sith. They will never forget their _buir_ and they will never forgive the Sith.

They maybe be named by the bravest but underestimated soldier 99, but they made sure to honor they best friend, they best teacher and best _buir_ that clone could ever had. Their armor was black red and white. They decorated them with skulls. Hunter’s face was half covered by the white skull of Colt’s helmet. They will remember.

**Author's Note:**

> buir - father/mother  
> di'kut - idiot


End file.
